bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesarasleader/Birth of a toa.
100 000 Years ago in the deep forest of the kingdom of time. The little matoran called Takana walked through the forest to get some water because his buckets was empty. I hope I dont meet a Gukko-Nui today- Takana said to himself. Takana was a Va-Matoran, a Matoran of time and was the only Va-Matoran in existance and that made him a bit sad to be alone in the kingdom of time when all other matorans had friends. Takana walked in 5 minutes of boredom to the river Ga and filled his buckets with Ga(water on the matoran language). Then he walked home to his house that was empty as normal. When he walked inside his house he let the Ga fall down in the protodermis sink he smithed a long time ago. Then he heard footsteps outside his house. Ashbear? He said to himself. He took down a harpoon from his wall and opened the door. A Matoran stood there outside. Who are you and what do you want? Takana said friendly. Arthaka wanted me to come here and wanted you to follow me to him. The matoran said. Ok... But whats your name and why should i come? Takana said fast. My name is Dume and Arthaka wants to talk with you. Dume said. Okay Dume... I come but wait a second please! I am going to pack some food. Takana said. Oh you dont need to because i used a teleport tablet to get here. Dume said happy. Then he took out a stone tablet and then rubbed it and then he and Dume was on a island. W-where are we? Takana said confused. At the island of Arthaka of course! Dume smiled. They started to walk to a palace and a 10 feet tall figure was inside it in a throne. So your Arthaka i guess? Takana said. The figure nodded. I've bringed you here to tell you that your now ready to become a toa warrior and you will be in a cansister until your needed. Arthaka said. W-what? There isnt war in the kingdom of time and i dont want to be in a ice box in five milion years! Takana said. Dont worry young matoran, for you it feels like waking up after 5 hours dreaming in a cansister. But first you got to train and we gonna get you looking like a le-matoran. Le-matoran? Takana said. Yes thats the matoran of...Arthaka said. Air i know what Le means. Takana said. 90 000 years later What a wonderful night turaga Whenua said. Then a star fell down and crashed on the island of Mata nui after it being rebuilt by the staff of Arthaka. A new toa is awaiting the turaga said to him self and then he walked to the crashed star. It opened and alot of items came out and then they started to merge together and the mask of time was flying towards to this person and then it became the persons mask. I am toa Takana, toa of Time! Takana said Chapter 2: A new toa So your a new toa i guess? little friend. Whenua said to the toa. Your half right and half wrong, i became a toa a long time ago, when? I dont remember because i was in that cansister but i know i've been there for years because i heard people around me talk and swords cut through armour in battles. The toa warrior said. Well my name is Whenua and i am the turaga of Onu-koro and i am going there right now so... if you want you can live there. Whenua said. Thanks alot wise turaga! But when we get to this Onu-koro can i eat please? It feels like i havent eaten anything in 50 000 years! Takana said. The earth tells me that you have been there in 90 000 years. Whenua said and then they walked to Onu-koro for a big lunch. Chapter 3: Slice and dicing the makutas or slice and dicing the food? Takana and Onewa walked inside 'The Jaga nui' that was a resturant in Onu-koro. -Ahhh....look! Its the turaga of Onu-koro! A matoran said -There is no Mata-nui anymore so there is no Onu-koro! A anthor matoran said -Your forgeting that after the great spirit killed Teridax all the makutas was reborn and spherus magna was shattered agian and the great spirit came back and his island was reborn but the giant robots destroyed! Some agori and glatorians and some of their rahi came to this island and all makutas awake means horror! The first matoran said -Of course....The second matoran said Excuse us but i got a hungry toa who wants to eat alot. Onewa said May i take your order toa? The waiter called Siru said I want everything! Takana said fast Then he got everything and started to eat alot He ate: 5 kg Ga koran sea weed 102 nui Jaga eggs 29 kg nui rama meat 506 barells vine made of Nui Ramas, Nui Jagas and Nui Kopen poison but the poison isnt poisonus anymore Mmmm that was good.........Takana said Hehe i am glad your happy, i am sure Onua let you live in his...hut until you get a own hut. Onewa said and walked away ONEWA CALL THIS A HUT??!?!?!! Takana screamed when he walked into Onua's 'hut' that actually was a palace. Feel welcome brother! Onua said and walked away. Tommorow you gonna do a test to join the Mata nui guard force! Tamed rahis, vechiles, matoran, toas, agoris and glatorians are in the guard and our first mission is to build tunnels and a big cave with food and houses and stuff we need if mata nui would get destroyed and then we have that cave as home! Well we gonna call it ponu-nui because its underground and made of earth and rock! Anyways feel as home! Onua said Thanks brother! Gasp! I gonna sleep now! Takana said and started to sleep. Category:Blog posts